Memories
by Happymystery12
Summary: Mithos has turned up in Iselia Forest, and the only thing he remembers is his name.As he slowly regains his memory, Mithos begins to feel more and more guilt for his actions in the past.Mithos' POV unless he is unconscious or something.PleaseR&R RatedJIC


"_I will continue to choose this path!"_

_That was the last thing I said before I was freed. I knew what I had to do. I had to find a way back...._

_My name is Mithos Yggdrasill. I don't remember anything but my name. Who is Martel? Is she alive, and... why was she so important to me...? I don't know._

"I'm coming home...."

* * *

"Over here! The child is over here!" a voice yelled.

Lloyd, the new mayor of Iselia, rushed over to the scene. A blond child lied unconscious on the ground in Iselia Forest, with nothing but a pitiful broken wood knife for a weapon.

"Who is he?" Lloyd asked, though he already had suspicions.

"We don't know. We just found him when we got a call about monsters near the Ranch." A farmer turned to him. "He looks about Genis's age."

"Take him to my house," Lloyd told them. "I'll figure out what to do with him.

* * *

I woke up to see someone that looked vaguely familiar looking at me. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Lloyd Irving. You're at my house, outside Iselia. Do you remember anything about yourself?"

"Not really. I'm Mithos Yggdrasill." I thought about something. "...You look familiar."

"You do too, Mithos. Maybe my friend Genis knows you. Come on." Lloyd took me to his friend Genis's house in the village. "Hey, Genis!"

A boy with white hair answered. "Oh, hi Lloyd! This is the kid the farmers found outside the village?"

"Yeah. His name is Mithos." Lloyd nodded.

I turned to Genis. "Hi."

"Mithos... Do you know anyone named Mithos Yggdrasill?" Genis asked me.

"That's me." I nodded.

He stared at me for a few seconds. "Lloyd, can I talk to you for a second?" he said as he turned to Lloyd. Genis pulled Lloyd into the house.

-----------

"That was Mithos!" Genis whispered.

"It couldn't be him!" Lloyd looked out the window. Mithos was talking to a woman in the village. "That can't be the same Mithos..."

"It is!" Genis looked at Mithos. "It's the same mana signature. I can't doubt it."

"..." Lloyd closed his eyes, all of the memories of Mithos Yggdrasill, from the time they met him after the devastation of Ozette to the final fight. "It just can't be...."

"But it _is_ him, Lloyd!" Genis insisted. "I wouldn't lie."

------------

Lloyd came back out. "Mithos, do you wanna stay with Colette or something?"

"Colette?" I stared at him. "Um... alright..." I collapsed.

"Mithos?!" I heard before I went unconscious.

---------

_**Mithos, do you remember any of these people?**_

**Lloyd, Genis, a girl that looks like Genis, a blond girl, a pink haired girl, a blue haired man with shackles, a red haired man, a man with darker red hair, a purple haired girl, a man with blue hair in a ponytail, and a girl with brown hair appear in front of me.**

"**N... no..." I say. "No one but Lloyd and Genis, who I just met..."**

_**Mithos, you've met these people. Do you remember?**_

"**No..." I think for a couple seconds. "Now that I think of it... that girl with brown hair... I think I know her."**

_**Knew, more likely. She passed away, four thousand years ago. She's your sister Martel.**_

**It comes flooding back to me:**

"**Martel!" I stood over the body of my sister, a half-elf like me. "How could you! You humans are all the same!"**

"**Your kind doesn't deserve to live!" a voice to my left said.**

"**How far will you go to take control of the mana?!" another voice, to my right, said, drawing a sword. Both voices sounded familiar.**

**The other man had been able to use magic.**

**I looked up at them. "You're all the same! How could you kill Martel?!"**

**. . .**

* * *

"Mithos!" Lloyd shook the blond.

"Lloyd? What's wrong?" A girl came up behind them.

"We found this kid in the forest, and he just passed out! Let's get him inside somewhere." Lloyd stood.

Colette easily picked him up. "Wow, he's light!"

Lloyd sweat-dropped. (XD) "Right... well, you wanna take him to your house? I think mine is too far, and Genis thinks he's the Mithos we fought."

"Okay." Colette nodded and took Mithos to her house, Lloyd following her.

* * *

Well, that's the story so far!


End file.
